


summer lovin'

by hesitant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Summer, just a couple of guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitant/pseuds/hesitant
Summary: Because of course the AC overheats and dies on what feels like the hottest summer in history. Tsukishima feels some sort of relief knowing it’s not only him that's suffering, there are plenty of his neighbors in similar situations. And of course Yamaguchi.





	1. #17CAE8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This is just some super self indulgent summer time shenanigans!!! inspired by the fact that it's like 4000000° and i feel like I'm dying at all times!!! It's was fun to write this, I hope it's fun to read it, too~!!! ｡･:*:･ﾟ☆
> 
>    
> [mini writing playlist for this piece](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqd3oDuvhwXPuq3IqTOIOYYT33TQsWqLD) | [tumblr](http://ykto.tumblr.com/)

“Tsukki, it’s so hot I think my bones are melting.” Tadashi groans from where he’s sprawled on Kei’s bed.

Even with the windows open and the fan on to the highest setting it’s still ridiculously hot. Because of course the AC overheats and dies on what feels like the hottest summer in history. Kei takes feels sort relief knowing it’s not only him that's suffering, there are plenty of his neighbors in similar situations. And of course Tadashi.

“I’m gonna be Tadashi soup. You’ll have to carry me to school in a bowl.” He laments, arm thrown over his eyes for dramatic purposes.

“That’s disgusting, Yamaguchi.” Kei replies from where he’s sitting on his desk chair. He feels sticky and gross, his shirt clinging to his skin, his glasses slipping down his nose as he aimlessly plays with his phone, too uncomfortable to pay attention to anything for more than a few seconds.

Tadashi groans as he sits up, “And it’s so bright too. Why does the sun hate me personally, what did I ever do to deserve this.”

 _‘Make my life difficult.’_ Kei is about to say but he stops abruptly when Tadashi takes his shirt off, flinging it carelessly on the floor. “What are you doing.” He says plainly.

“I’m trying not to die from a heat stroke, thank you very much.” Tadashi says, he’s laying on his stomach now and sighs when the fan turns to blow on his sweaty skin.

“So you strip. And in another person’s home, have you no shame?”

“Aw, I know you don’t mind!” And Kei can hear the smile in his voice, “Besides, you mom always says this is my home, too.”

He's right. Kei _doesn't_ and it _is_ .

It’s quiet for a long time, Kei, after losing more lives than he cares to admit in Candy Crush, startles and nearly drops his phone when Tadashi sits up from where Kei thought he’d fallen asleep.

“We should have a pool party.” He says seriously.

Kei scoffs. “We don’t have a pool.”

Tadashi waves his comment away, minor details, unimportant in the grand scheme of things. “In the bath. A private pool party.”

“Yamaguchi, are you kidding.”

“C’mon, Tsukki! Your bath is huge I bet we’d fit!” Kei stares at him blankly for a few seconds. “Fine, then stay here and fry, but I’m,” He gets up, picking his shirt off the floor on the way, and starts for the door, “going to to go sit in cold water for like, the rest of my life.”

Kei stares at the ceiling as he hears the water running in the bathroom down the hall. He waits a minute after the water turns off to join him.

The door to the bathroom is open, only Tadashi’s head peaking out from over the bath.

“Are you naked?” Kei asks blandly.

“Would I leave the door open if I was?”

“Probably, it’s your house isn’t it?”

Tadashi laughs, it echoes pleasantly against the tiles. “I’m not, Tsukki, Jesus. Just get in here the water’s nice.”

The water _is_ nice. Tadashi scoots over until he’s sitting width wise, his legs dangling out over the edge, and Kei sits lengthwise, bending his knees so to leave space for Tadashi.

They sit there for a moment, Kei thinks they look ridiculous, two grown boys sitting in their shorts in the bath but the water's cool against his skin and the silence is comfortable so he doesn't say anything.

“We should’ve brought snacks.” Tadashi mumbles.

Kei snorts. Loudly. The sound unfortunately echoing, too.

Tadashi laughs, Kei splashes him, it only makes him laugh harder.

Eventually, after they've settled down into easy conversation, there's the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

“Your mom.”

“Yeah.”

“Go greet her.”

“Nah.”

Neither of them much feel like getting up and returning to the actual hell on earth that is summer without AC so they stay where they are.

Kei closes his eyes and leans back, thinks he might actually doze off and hopes Tadashi wakes him before he drowns.

“What are you doing.”

Kei startles at the voice, “Niichan.”

Akiteru stares at them, mouth agape, before belatedly raising his hand to cover his eyes. “Would you at least close the door before you- did you not hear us come in- mom is right there-!”

“We’re wearing clothes, please calm down.”

“It’s a pool party!”

Kei sinks down lower until the water laps at his glasses, cool against his burning cheeks. He considers staying there forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!! tune in next time for ridiculous hats and lemonade~!! (ꈍᴗꈍ)♡*:･。.


	2. #FFE03F

They’re at Tadashi’s house now. It’s not any cooler than Kei’s but really, he can’t ask for miracles.

Kei’s sitting on the front steps, under the shade of the awning, watching Tadashi water his mother’s plants, his throat hurts from trying not to laugh. Tadahi’s wearing The Hat. The ridiculously wide, floppy, beach straw hat Tadashi’s mother used for gardening.

“Yamaguchi...Yamaguchi, what inspired such a bold fashion choice this season, the public wants to know.” He tries, _tries_ not to laugh.

“I hate you so much, Tsukki.” From somewhere under the hat covering most of his face.

Kei covers his mouth, his shoulders shaking with laughter. The water from the hose splashes dangerously close to his feet. He sobers instantly, gives a low warning “Yamaguchi.”

“You’re supposed to be helping.”

“I am helping.” Tadashi tilts his head to look at him, the droopy brim of the hat still covering half his face, gives him his perfected ‘are you kidding me’ look. “Is my reassuring presence not enough?”

Tadashi snorts but he’s finished already, Kei goes and shuts the water off for him, coiling the hose and putting it back into place.

“How _helpful_ , Tsukki.” Tadashi says, he’s holding the brim of the hat up to look at him. Tadashi looks nice in the sun, as gruesome as summer is, it suits him.

Inside’s almost as hot as outside, Tadashi sits at the kitchen counter, he keeps the hat on. “Pass me a popsicle, Tsukki.” Kei already rummaging around in the freezer.

“...you’re out.” He grumbles.

“What, no.” Tadashi flings the hat off, his hair sticking up even more than usual. He sits there, frowning at Kei, and Kei stands there staring at him. And then, and Kei swears he can _see_ Tadashi having bad ideas. “We should make some ice cream, Tsukki.”

“Yamaguchi, you can barely make oatmeal.”

“Aw, c’mon, Tsukki, we can look up a tutorial or something.”

“You don’t have an ice cream machine.”

“...you make a compelling argument.” He leans against the fridge, arms crossed.Tadashi’s fiddling with the hat, Kei feels Bad Idea No. 2  taking form. “Say, Tsukki?”

“Hmm.”

“Why don’t you make some lemonade?”

“What? No.”

“Ah, but Tsukki’s lemonade is the best!” Tadashi smiles at him, his cheeks burn, _it’s the heat, it’s definitely the heat._ Kei huffs but he opens the fridge and grabs the bag of yellow lemons in the vegetable basket. “Nice, Tsukki!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” He _knows_ Tadashi’s not sorry, like Tadashi _knows_ he doesn’t really want him to shut up.

He sets the lemons and the pitcher full of water, then goes to the pantry for the sugar, and- there’s no sugar.“You’re out of sugar.”

Tadashi groans and slouches further in his seat. “No ice-pops, no sugar, no air-con, I might as well live on the streets.”

“So dramatic.” He plops the hat back on Tadashi’s head. “Let’s go buy some.”

“Are you crazy? If I have to spend another second in the sun I’m gonna drop dead.”

“Dramatic and lazy.” He clicks his tongue, Tadashi throws the hat at him but gets up anyways.

Tadashi’s mom makes them take an umbrella, she asks if Tadashi wants to keep the hat too, Kei has to step into the hall after that, shoulders shaking with barely concealed laughter. Tadashi pokes him in the ribs with the tip of the umbrella when he asks about the hat.

The shop is only three blocks away. They cut across a park, some children playing in the sprinklers. It would be nice if it weren’t about as hot as the surface of the sun.

Kei holds the umbrella because he’s taller and because Tadashi keeps _accidentally_ poking him in the head.

Tadashi talks, always finds something to say, he points out some people and tells him the Neighborhood Gossip and stops to look at the lost cat flyer stuck to a lamp post.

The store is small and warm even in the winter. Kei grabs a bag of sugar and Tadashi spends way too long with his head in the freezer choosing ice-pops.

The owner is a nice old lady that doesn’t seem bothered by the heat or anything of this mortal realm, really.

Tadashi had joked once, as they walked to his house after school, they’d seen her strolling in the park, he’d said that she was a ghost or demon or something. Kei had snickered and called him childish and then she’d walked across the basketball court and the motion sensor lights hadn’t even flickered. They’d both stopped, stared after her, and then at each other and booked it

They’d agreed later, out of breath and safe in Tadashi’s house, that the lights were probably broken or something, haha, no big deal. But seriously, she was pretty unnerving, and the two left the store faster than was probably necessary.

The walk back is uneventful until they reach the park. The sidewalk and grass wet from the sprinklers and Tadashi, distracted and more than a little clumsy, _Bad Idea No. 3_.

It all happens very quickly and it’s _definitely_ Tadashi’s fault. Tadashi loses his footing and blindly reaches out to steady himself, he grabs Kei by the arm, drags him forward. Kei drops the umbrella and nearly slips on the grass but somehow stays upright, he grabs the front of Tadashi’s shirt and miraculously neither of them end up on their asses in the wet grass. Tadashi is wide eyed with relief, his hand relaxing around Kei’s forearm and he’s about to say something when the sprinklers turn and hit Kei in the face, across his glasses and in the eye. The water is _cold as shit_ and in the shock he lets go of Tadashi’s shirt.

Tadashi lands on his butt and barely manages to hold himself up on one elbow before he falls flat in the wet grass. “Tsukki,” Tadashi looks at him, betrayed, sort of confused, definitely laughing at the water dripping down Kei’s face, “Tsukki, I trusted you.”

Kei shakes his head at him and tries his best to glare as he hauls Tadashi back up, then takes his glasses off to dry them. Tadashi’s laughing, of course he is, laughing at the both of them.

He freezes when he feels Tadashi’s hand on his face, drying his cheek. He smiling at him, blurry even this up close. Tadashi brushes his hair back from where it’s sticking to his temples, he takes Kei’s glasses from his hands and sets them on his face and oh, yeah, he’s really close, and he’s still smiling. Silly and fond and lovely and Kei kind of wants to turn around and run and die and also never wants to look away ever.

“Let's go, Tsukki,” Tadashi finally turns away, he grabs the umbrella from where it’d drifted off into the bushes and hands it back to Kei and they keep walking and eventually Kei stops blushing.

They make it back in one piece, Tadashi immediately changes into something dry and Kei goes into the kitchen to make lemonade he doesn’t even remember wanting. Tadashi joins him a few minutes later, practically melting into the kitchen chair, slouching and putting his head down on the counter. Kei smiles just a little, but it’s fine because no one’s looking. He straight up refuses to help, which is probably for the best because Tadashi and kitchens do not mix at all. So Kei slices lemons and listens to Tadashi go on about a weird dream he had. Something about pumpkins.

Later, after dinner, they sit in the backyard with Tadashi’s parents and drink lemonade. Tadashi’s dad is recounting an anecdote involving himself, a few coworkers, a fire extinguisher and glitter. It’s funny, it’s very funny, Tadashi’s nose scrunches up when he laughs and he turns to make sure he's found it funny too. Kei tries, fails, to hide his smile behind the brim of his glass but Tadashi sees it and it only makes him smile wider, warmer. Kei kind of wants to stay in this moment forever.

And then Tadashi tells them about how Kei had dropped him in muddy grass and Kei wants the moment to end immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old shop owner lady insp. by one of my mom's hometown neighbors, she creeped me The Heck Out also p sure she was like???? a witch???????
> 
> tune in next time for sleepovers and ice~! ｡･:*:･ﾟ☆


	3. #010717

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little note: there's like 3 swears in this, just heads up in case u dont like that or it makes u uncomfortable or smnth~!

It’s half past two in the morning when Kei quietly pads into the kitchen. Even in just shorts and a threadbare shirt the heat is ridiculous. He’s just served himself a glass of ice water, mostly ice, when someone flicks on the kitchen light.

Tadashi, bleary eyed and fanning himself with his shirt, “What are you doing?” Kei jiggles the glass of mostly ice at him, and Tadashi, still half asleep, takes it and drinks it, “Yes, thanks.”

Kei stares at him for a moment before shaking his head and grabbing another glass, trying not to smile. Tadashi leans against the counter, presses the cold glass against his forehead and groans.

“Isn’t it supposed to be cooler during the night?” He complains, mostly to himself.

Kei hums noncommittally, he moves and sits next to Tadashi, rests his head against the cool countertop. He might fall asleep like this, slouched awkwardly in the kitchen listening to Tadashi chewing ice.

The peace and quiet lasts only a minute before he sits up ramrod straight cursing a loud  _ ‘Holy fuck!’ _ Tadashi has the audacity to shush him. There’s something cold, very cold and wet sliding down his back. Tadashi’s snickering.

"Yamaguchi,” He twists awkwardly and the ice cube finally falls out of his shirt and onto the floor, “I can’t fucking believe you, Yamaguchi.” He can, he really can. Tadashi’s terrible, why does everyone think he’s the nice one, Tadashi is an absolute menace.

Tadashi laughs, quietly because his mother and Akiteru are sleeping, laughs even as he apologizes, “Sorry, Tsukki!” He at least has the decency to sound _ sort-of  _ sorry.

Kei leans back down, his glasses digging painfully into his cheek. He listens to Tadashi shuffling, the click of ice against glass, “Try me, Yamaguchi. Fucking. Try me.”

Tadashi laughs, Kei wants to be mad at him, he really does. “Tsukki’s so grumpy.” and then something very cold and wet pressed to the top of his head. He’d sit up and maybe flick some cold water at Yamaguchi but it’s really hot and the cold is nice when it’s not down his spine so he just makes a vaguely threatening noise in the back of his throat. “How many ice cubes do you think I can stack on your head?” Tadashi asks.

“Before I leave the country or..?”

“And you called me dramatic.”

“Two. At the most.” Kei sits up, Tadashi adjusts the first cube before reaching in his cup for another one.

“Bet I can get at least three.” He says, sticking a second one on. It slips off immediately. “That one doesn’t count.”

Kei snorts, it makes the first one falls off, too.

“Your head’s too round” Tadashi says, he’s got another cube between his fingers.

Kei frowns, “It’s-? What’s it supposed to be? Flat?”

“Don’t move, Tsukki.” Tadashi puts a hand on his arm to keep him still.

Kei looks at him, looks at his hand, tan and freckled faintly around the knuckles, the skin of his palms rough after months of practice.  _ Hold his hand _ , his brain suplies helpfully. Kei ignores it. He nearly jumps out of his skin when a drop of cold water slides down his hair and off his cheek. Tadashi’s hand tightens on his arm. He should’ve stayed in bed and maybe died from the heat instead of sitting here with Tadashi’s pretty hand on his arm and ice on his head.

“Two.” Tadashi says into the quiet of the kitchen, cold water runs down the flushed skin of neck, Tadashi’s hand still warm, too warm, on his arm. “Three.”

“Congratulations.”

“Do me.” Tadashi says, he’s sat down next to him. Kei almost says something about the stellar word but choice stops himself.

_ This is ridiculous _ , he thinks even as he stands up, ice already in hand. He tries, fails, to smooth Tadashi’s hair down enough for the cube not to slip off but if Tadashi’s usual hair was a mess his bedhead was a nightmare. Tadashi sits quietly and lets Kei mess with his hair. He’s actually really quiet. Kei leans forward to look at him.

“...are you asleep?”

“Who can sleep in this hell?” Tadashi answers without opening his eyes. “Nevermind, hell is probably cooler than this.”

“It’s not even  _ that  _ hot.” Kei says, he’s finally got one whole ice cube to stay on Yamaguchi’s bird nest- er, hair.

“I don’t even have to open my eyes to know you’re sweating, you filthy liar.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Kei mutters, but his words lack any bite. “And please try to keep your clothes on this time, you’ll give Akiteru a heart attack.”

“Ooh, are my good looks enough to enamour the  _ whole  _ Tsukishima set?” Tadashi turns to him, smiling lazily and does some  _ ridiculous  _ eyebrow waggle. Kei flicks him on the forehead, it only makes Tadashi bursts out laughing, happy to make Kei blush up to his ears. The ice cube falls to the floor. “...say, Tsukki?”

“Hmm.”

“Can you still juggle?” Kei glares, Tadashi’s resolve doesn’t waver. One time, he juggled  _ one time _ back in middle school.  _ How  _ does Tadashi remember that. “Aw, c’mon, Tsukki!” Tadashi tugs at his sleeve

“Of course not. Go to sleep.”

“I’ll never ask you for anything else ever, please?”

Kei doesn’t believe him for a second, he crossed his arms over his chest and stares him down. The look Tadashi gives him is too warm for summer nights.

He doesn’t get the opportunity to say anything before Tadashi throws a piece of ice at him. He fumbles but catches it. Tadashi smiles as he throws another. And another, and another.

Kei sighs with fake annoyance before tossing them up. Tadashi claps looking extremely pleased with himself.

“This is dumb.” Kei mutters, the ice is starting to melt making it harder to to keep them from slipping.

“This is fun!” Tadashi corrects. Kei tosses a cube so it flies out, hitting Tadashi on the shoulder. Tadashi stares at him like he can’t believe it. “That was  _ so  _ childish.”

“You would know about childish, Mister Cheats At Board Games.”

“Okay, one: never say the word ‘mister’ ever again. Two: I never cheat, you just suck.” Well...yeah, true.

“You’re the worst.” Kei says when he can’t think of anything else.

Tadashi laughs, Kei almost drops everything. “You love me.”

Kei drops only one cube and counts it as a victory. “ _ Shut up _ , Yamaguchi.”

”What are you-?” Akiteru. Always in time to catch them doing something awkward. Kei and Tadashi jump in surprise, all the ice cubes clattering to the floor. Akiteru rubs his eyes sleepily, “What- uhm. Whatever you’re doing, do it quieter.” 

Tadashi nods, the spitting image of innocence, like when he’s about to absolutely destroy everyone at UNO. Akiteru leaves, not before giving them a look that says  _ ‘I’ll tease you about this when I’m not half asleep on my feet’ _ .

“I’m going to bed.” Kei mutters, he flicks off the lights before Tadashi can get up and leaves him in the dark. Tadashi grumbles indignantly and pokes him in the ribs when he catches up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~!!!!!!! I had most of this written before I posted the previous chapter and then spent the rest of the week writing other stuff instead of finishing it (ب_ب) why am I like this
> 
>  
> 
> [here's a video of a blond guy w glasses juggling (dry) ice ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEFoDGk0IvA)
> 
>  
> 
> tune in next time for slushies and frozen yogurt~! ｡･:*:･ﾟ☆


End file.
